biblenarrativesfandomcom-20200213-history
Christian Conduct
Christian guidelines 'Fruitage of the Spirit' The fruitage of the spirit is love, joy, peace, patience, kindness, goodness, faith, mildness, self-control. Against such things there is no law. - Fruitage of the Spirit (Galatians 5:22b, 23) 'New personality' Put on the new personality that was created according to God’s will in true righteousness and loyalty (Ephesians 4:24). Become kind to one another, tenderly compassionate, freely forgiving one another just as God also by Christ freely forgave you (Ephesians 4:32) Strip off the old personality with its practices, and clothe yourselves with the new personality, which through accurate knowledge is being made new according to the image of the One who created it, (Colossians 3:9b, 10) Accordingly, as God’s chosen ones, holy and loved, clothe yourselves with the tender affections of compassion, kindness, humility, mildness, and patience. Continue putting up with one another and forgiving one another freely even if anyone has a cause for complaint against another. Just as God freely forgave you, you must also do the same. But besides all these things, clothe yourselves with love, for it is a perfect bond of union. (Colossians 3:12-14) Have love 'Christian commandments ''Let your brotherly love continue. (Hebrews 13:1) * Love Never Fails Have joy 'Joy under trials' 1 Paul, an apostle of Christ Jesus through God’s will, and Timothy+ our brother, to the congregation of God that is in Corinth, including all the holy ones who are in all A·cha′ia:+ 2 May you have undeserved kindness and peace from God our Father and the Lord Jesus Christ. 3 Praised be the God and Father of our Lord Jesus Christ,+ the Father of tender mercies+ and the God of all comfort,+ 4 who comforts* us in all our trials*+ so that we may be able to comfort others+ in any sort of trial* with the comfort that we receive from God.+ 5 For just as the sufferings for the Christ abound in us,+ so the comfort we receive through the Christ also abounds. 6 Now if we face trials,* it is for your comfort and salvation; and if we are being comforted, it is for your comfort, which acts to help you to endure the same sufferings that we also suffer. 7 And our hope for you is unwavering, knowing as we do that just as you share in the sufferings, so you will also share in the comfort.+ 8 For we do not want you to be unaware, brothers, of the tribulation we experienced in the province of Asia.+ We were under extreme pressure beyond our own strength, so that we were very uncertain even of our lives.+ 9 In fact, we felt that we had received the sentence of death. This was so that we would trust, not in ourselves, but in the God+ who raises up the dead. 10 From such a great risk of death he did rescue us and will rescue us, and our hope is in him that he will also continue to rescue us.+ 11 You also can help us by your supplication for us,+ in order that many may give thanks in our behalf for the favor we receive in answer to the prayers of many.*+ 12 For the thing we boast of is this, our conscience bears witness that we have conducted ourselves in the world, and especially toward you, with holiness and godly sincerity, not with fleshly wisdom,+ but with God’s undeserved kindness. 13 For we are really not writing you about anything except what you can read* and understand, and I hope you will continue to understand these things fully,* 14 just as you have also understood to an extent that we are a cause for you to boast, just as you will also be for us in the day of our Lord Jesus. 15 So with this confidence, I was intending to come first to you, so that you might have a second occasion for joy;* 16 for I intended to visit you on my way to Mac·e·do′ni·a, to return to you from Mac·e·do′ni·a, and then to have you send me off to Ju·de′a.+ 17 Well, when I had such an intention, I did not view the matter lightly, did I? Or do I purpose things in a fleshly way, so that I am saying “Yes, yes” and then “No, no”? 18 But God can be relied on that what we say to you is not “yes” and yet “no.” 19 For the Son of God, Jesus Christ, who was preached among you through us, that is, through me and Sil·va′nus* and Timothy,+ did not become “yes” and yet “no,” but “yes” has become “yes” in his case. 20 For no matter how many the promises of God are, they have become “yes” by means of him.+ Therefore, also through him is the “Amen” said to God,+ which brings him glory through us. 21 But the one who guarantees that you and we belong to Christ and the one who anointed us is God.+ 22 He has also put his seal on us+ and has given us the token of what is to come,* that is, the spirit,+ in our hearts. 23 Now I call on God as a witness against me* that it is to spare you that I have not yet come to Corinth. 24 Not that we are the masters over your faith,+ but we are fellow workers for your joy, for it is by your faith that you are standing. Make peace Main: Christian Peace Happy are the peacemakers, since they will be called sons of God. - Of the Nine Happinesses given on the Sermon on the Mount (Matthew 5:9) 'Return evil for evil to no one' 'Guard tongue' 'Resolve matters' “If, then, you are bringing your gift to the altar and there you remember that your brother has something against you, leave your gift there in front of the altar, and go away. First make your peace with your brother, and then come back and offer your gift. - Matthew 5:23,24 Wait for a better time to resolve matters Beginning a fight is like opening a floodgate; Before the quarrel breaks out, take your leave. - Proverbs 17:14 Be Patient μακροθυμία (makrothymia), meaning "patience", "forbearance",NIV or "longsuffering"KJV Thayer's Greek Lexicon, [http://www.blueletterbible.org/lang/lexicon/lexicon.cfm?Strongs=G3115&t=KJV μακροθυμία] Continue putting up with one another and forgiving one another freely even if anyone has a cause for complaint against another. Just as Jehovah freely forgave you, you must also do the same. - Colossians 3:13 Be Kind Do good “Happy are those hungering and thirsting for righteousness, since they will be filled. - Of the Nine Happinesses given on the Sermon on the Mount (Matthew 5:6) 'Conquer evil with good' :20 But “if your enemy is hungry, feed him; :if he is thirsty, give him something to drink; :for by doing this you will heap fiery coals on his head.” :21 Do not let yourself be conquered by the evil, :but keep conquering the evil with the good. - Romans 12:20,21 'Consider righteous things' Finally, brothers, whatever things are true, whatever things are of serious concern, whatever things are righteous, whatever things are chaste, whatever things are lovable, whatever things are well-spoken-of, whatever things are virtuous, and whatever things are praiseworthy, continue considering these things. The things that you learned as well as accepted and heard and saw in connection with me, practice these, and the God of peace will be with you. - Philippians 4:8,9 'Do not practice sin' Do not be misled. Bad associations spoil useful habits. Come to your senses in a righteous way and do not practice sin, for some have no knowledge of God. I am speaking to move you to shame. - 1 Corinthians 15:33,34 Be faith driven Also: Shield of faith 'Continue in the faith' Indeed, you who were once alienated and enemies because your minds were on the works that were wicked, he has now reconciled by means of that one’s fleshly body through his death, in order to present you holy and unblemished and open to no accusation before him—provided, of course, that you continue in the faith, established on the foundation and steadfast, not being shifted away from the hope of that good news that you heard and that was preached in all creation under heaven. Of this good news I, Paul, became a minister. - Colossians 1:21-23 Be Mild Who is wise and understanding among you? Let him by his fine conduct demonstrate works performed with a mildness that comes from wisdom. But if you have bitter jealousy and contentiousness in your hearts, do not be bragging and lying against the truth. This is not the wisdom that comes down from above; it is earthly, animalistic, demonic. For wherever there are jealousy and contentiousness, there will also be disorder and every vile thing. - James 3:13-16 Have self-control References Category:True Christian Behavior